


Hold Me

by bluehairedspidey



Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i have two settings when it comes to fanfics: fluff and smut, there is no in between, which is apparently All I Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedspidey/pseuds/bluehairedspidey
Summary: A tranquil moment.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's at it again! I'm churning out these drabbles like hot cakes!

The morning sun came through the window like an assailant sent for a personal assault on Jerry’s eyes. He cracked an eye open to peek at the clock. 9:47.

With a small groan he rolled over to face his bedmate, his partner, his idol, his Dean. Jerry’s breath hitched, and his heart felt like someone was squeezing it to make themselves a delicious cup of fresh heart juice. Dean was beautiful. The early light seemed to shine solely for him, illuminating his features and appearing to soften his usually hard face and demeanor. Cheap hotel sheets were draped like satin robes over his shirtless form, demurely curled up on its side. He looked like a masterpiece.

Jerry could picture him as a model in renaissance Italy. His ethereal beauty rivaled that of any angel or greek god. Artists would have fought each other just for a chance to have the honor of creating his likeness. He should have been in a museum, but Jerry was glad he wasn’t, for if he was Jerry wouldn’t be able to have him all to himself like this.

Jerry timidly reached out a hand towards his sculpture-like body. He placed it on Dean’s arm, and was met not with cold marble, but warm skin. He traced his thumb over a round scar just below his shoulder, then turned his attention back to Dean’s face.

“Dean,” he whispered.

“Paul?” Nothing.

“Paauuul.” A grunt.

Jerry rubbed Dean’s arm. “Paul, wake up.” He mumbled something in protest.

“C’mon, Deanie," he pouted, "It’s light out already. I’m not gonna be able to go back to sleep.”

Dean started to move, which Jerry took to mean that he had decided to get up. Instead, however, he just moved his arms, wrapped them around Jerry, and pulled him close. Jerry’s face was right up against Dean’s chest. The ever-intoxicating scent of his cologne filled Jerry’s nose, and as he nuzzled into the warmth of Dean’s body he could feel his heartbeat against his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his chest, and found that, with Dean in front of him, the light wasn’t so bothersome after all.

_ Maybe we can stay like this for just a little longer,  _ he thought.


End file.
